


First Love

by Shining_M00nlight5679



Series: Stark Family short Stories [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chronic Illness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_M00nlight5679/pseuds/Shining_M00nlight5679
Summary: Ned and Cat talk about their future.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Series: Stark Family short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	First Love

"Ned? Let's get married! " Cat whispered into his ear. Her head was placed on his breast so she could hear his heart beating faster at her words.

"What? Cat we're 18, we just finished school and…"

"I'm gonna die soon" Cat interrupted him.

Ned opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Cat again.

"No please just listen for a minute. I know it sounds crazy and kind of stupid but I really want to do this. I knew I was gonna die before I was 20 a long time ago. So I thought that I shouldn't even try for love because what was the point right? But then you came and you just took my heart without my permission and I wasn't able to do anything against it and ... then I didn't want to. Because since you have my heart, I can't bear the thought of anyone else possessing it.

Thanks to you I know what it is to love and what it means to be loved. I know it might be selfish of me to leave you to be a widower at 20 but I wish to be remembered as more than just your teenage sweetheart by you."

"I could never just think of you as my sweetheart. I'm pretty sure I have never used this word. You are the love of my life Cat." Ned said while stroking her back.

"No, Ned." Cat said slowly and looked him in the eyes: "You are the love of my life...But" Cat swallowed: "...I will only your first love"

"What!? No!" Ned tried to protest.

"Yes! Ned, I have two more years at most. I want you to remember how much we love each other by marrying you, even if I will leave you soon. 

But I don't want you to be alone forever. You still have your whole life ahead of you and you will find another love and then have some cute little kids with her. And you can remember me, you can be sad for me but you can't let this sadness rule your life.

That's why I wanna marry you Ned. I want us to have this day to celebrate our love so we can remember how much we love each other even when death separates us. So Eddard Stark, will you marry me? "

"The only thing I could wish for more than that is a lifetime with you but I take every single minute I can get. So yes I will marry you."


End file.
